


You're leading

by TheSilverSpy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happens right after season 3, Kissing, Slow Dancing, spoilers for season 3 end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverSpy/pseuds/TheSilverSpy
Summary: Villanelle and Eve both turned around
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 24





	You're leading

Eve and Villanelle both turned around. They knew they weren't supposed too, but nevertheless they did. They both hesitated but it was a decision they both knew was inevitable. After a moment of just, staring at one another, they both eventually started to make their way back. It was an awkward, slow walk, but neither seemed to mind as they were getting closer to each other again, as if they were reunited after not having seen eachother in an eternity. 

Once they were back at their starting point, they just shared an intense, bittersweet look before Villanelle spoke up, "you weren't supposed to turn around." She didn't seem upset at the notion, neither was she thrilled. She just seemed, impassive about it, like she wasn't sure how to feel about it and what it meant. For the both of them.

"Well you did too," Eve replied, having a similar expression, staring at Villanelle, like she was trying to find something in either her expression or eyes.

Villanelle let out a breath of laughter, "you did it first," she was silent for a moment before continuing "ha... we both suck at this." Despite the joking way she spoke her eyes started to water.

"I guess we do..." Eve sighed before slowly stepping forward and pressing herself against Villanelle, wrapping her arms around her in an delicate embrace. Villanelle was stunned by her action, lost in thought, not understanding why she came back, and why she won't let her go. After a few seconds, she finally started to gradually reciprocate the hug. Holding Eve in the same, soft way, placing her head on the other's shoulder, a few drops unintentionally leaking from her eyes, landing on Eve's coat.

"You told me it would be easy," Eve whispered as she gently rubbed Villanelle's back, her eyes watering as well.

"Well, I lied," Villanelle murmured as she tightened her hold on Eve, clinging to her like a child would," I don't know why you expected anything different."

"Maybe you should have just told me to jump off the bridge instead," Eve joked, lightly laughing. Villanelle also laughed, awkwardly, but didn't say anything further. The pair stayed in a comfortable silence, just holding eachother, not daring to let go. As if they were both in fear of never seeing the other again after this. Which they both understood was irrational considering their past.

After a small while Eve abruptly interrupted the silence, " we didn't finish our dance earlier," she commented, as if she just remembered the event, which now seemed like ages ago. 

"No we didn't,"

"Do you... do you want to finish it now?"

Villanelle retracted a bit from the hug to look at Eve ," yes," she smiled before it dropped and was replaced with an expression of hesitance, "but... you'd have to lead if you still wanted to,"

"It'd be really difficult for me to not want to," she gave a defeated smile before she pulled Villanelle close again, guiding them both into position. They began, both slow dancing, holding eachother tenderly as they swayed back and forth, looking at the view from the bridge and occasionally at eachother. They basked in the other women's warmth and comfort in the hold.

"You don't have to keep dancing with me," Villanelle said, enjoying Eve's comforting presence as much as she could in the moment.

"I don't know what I would do with myself if I wasn't dancing with you. I don't think I could with anybody else... only you," 

Villanelle started to tear up again, " I don't want to stop," her voice cracked as she shoved her face into Eve's shoulder again.

"Then we don't have to stop, nothing can stop us. A new song will always start once the first finishes." She reassured, if not to Villanelle then to herself.

"What if you don't like the next song, or decide you don't want anything to do with this one," Villanelle whispered as she clung tighter to Eve, "you know you shouldn't even like these songs,"

"Well these songs are all I have left, and I'm not ready to let go of them yet," 

"Well you should,"

"We both know I'm not going too,"

Villanelle let out a small huff of defeated laughter before Eve slightly pulled back and placed a hand on Villanelle's cheek, noticing how it felt damp from the occasional tear, and ones that were still appearing. Villanelle leaned into her warm touch while keeping eye contact with her. Eve faltered a bit before she leaned in and connected their lips. This time, both of their eyes were closed as they savoured the moment.


End file.
